Rhys Matthews
Rhys Matthews is a minor character on Pretty Little Liars. He was employed by Charlotte DiLaurentis to be a decoy for the Liars; without him knowing. He is an employee at the Carissimi Group, which has financial relations with Radley Sanitarium. He has an uncanny likeness to Jason DiLaurentis. He is portrayed by Caleb Lane. Biography Coming Soon Series |-|Season 6= FrAmed Spencer and Hanna visit the Carissimi Group to get information about the company and a possible connection to Charles. While they are in Rhys' office searching for clues, he enters and asks how he can help them. Hanna informs him that she doesn't want the scholarship, as she got other possibilities. She asks him to take the money back and give it to another person, but he declares that he isn't allowed to do so and it would undermine the concept of charity. Spencer is curious about how many scholarships they give away and what the criteria is, as she pretends to have a friend who may want to apply. Rhys informs them that most of their candidates are recommended through personal connections and his employer is choosing the recipients. Spencer asks if they could talk to him, but Rhys tells her that this is unlikely. While Hanna takes a photo of him, she asks if she could send an e-mail to his boss. He answers that the best he can do is to tell him about Hanna's decision on their weekly conference call and then he leads them to the door. At night Emily, Hanna and Spencer spy Rhys across the street of the gallery and follow him to an abandoned doll factory. He enters the building and some minutes later Clark arrives and walks in as well. Last Dance While the girl's moms are in the DiLaurentis' house searching for Kenneth, when Rhys shows up behind them. He asks if Mr. DiLaurentis is there and Veronica tells him that they are not sure, causing Rhys to ask if any of them are part of the DiLaurentis family. Ella wonders if he is and Ashley tells him that they are neighbours. Veronica asks him who he is and he tells her that he is from the Carissimi Group and that he had some questions for Kenneth about the company, as it was sponsored by his wife. He says that he'll come back at a better time and then leaves the house. Appearances (2/140) Season 6 (2/20) *FrAmed *Last Dance *Game Over, Charles (Mentioned and photo) Trivia *Rhys is said to have some resemblance to Jason DiLaurentis. *He is noted to have Jason's hair and Ali's perfect chin. *He was used by Charlotte DiLaurentis as a decoy against the Liars. Quotes Gallery Rhys Matthews01.png Rhys Matthews.png Screenshot (150).png CLCqG6jUAAARxK5-1438135029.jpg 6.08-199.jpg 6.08-200.jpg 6.08-201.jpg 6.08-202.jpg 6.08-247.jpg 6.08-248.jpg 6.08-249.jpg 6.08-251.jpg 6.08-252.jpg 6.08-255.jpg 6.08-256.jpg 6.08-258.jpg 6.08-259.jpg 6.08-261.jpg 6.08-262.jpg 6.08-263.jpg 6.08-266.jpg 6.08-267.jpg 6.08-268.jpg 6.08-270.jpg 6.08-271.jpg 6.08-273.jpg 6.08-274.jpg 6.08-427.jpg 6.08-429.jpg 6.08-588.jpg 6.08-590.jpg 6.09-299.jpg 6.09-315.jpg 6.09-316.jpg 6.09-318.jpg 6.09-320.jpg 6.09-321.jpg Navigational Category:Season 6 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Males Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents